1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active esters of carboxy polysaccharides and semisynthetic derivatives of such carboxy polysaccharides, wherein all or a part of the carboxy functions of the polysaccharides are esterified with alcohols of the aromatic, heterocyclic aromatic, or N-hydroxylamine series and, in the case of active partial esters, the remaining carboxy functions are salified with quaternary ammonium salts or metals. The present invention also relates to a method for the synthesis of said active esters starting with carboxy polysaccharides and their semisynthetic derivatives.
The present invention also relates to the use of such active esters as intermediates in the synthesis of modified carboxy polysaccharides and modified semisynthetic derivatives of carboxy polysaccharides, the modified polysaccharides and modified semisynthetic derivatives thereof per se, and the use of such modified polysaccharides and semisynthetic derivatives thereof to produce health care and surgical articles for use in the pharmaceutical and biomedical fields.